What Is It Called Again
by ChocoLemon
Summary: Seorang Megurine Luka yang karena urusan keluarga mengubah namanya menjadi Kamui Luka dan menjalani hidup berdua dengan Kamui Gakupo atas dasar ikatan pernikahan. Tapi Luka kurang merasakan kehangatan rumah tangga bersama Gakupo. Mind Battle di kepala Luka saat mengetahui ternyata Gakupo jalan bersama Gumi? Gakupo x Luka


**What Is It Called Again?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yamaha Corporation**

**Kamui Gakupo x Megurine Luka**

**Warning:**

**Typo, geje, kacau, ooc (bisa jadi), aneh**

**Don't like, Try hard to read 0w0**

Luka Pov

Hari itu ibuku memintaku untuk datang ke acara pertemuan keluarga dengan keluarga Kamui, katanya untuk membahas kelangsungan hubungan antara kedua keluarga tersebut. Aku disuruh ibuku untuk mengenakan pakaian yang anggun nan sopan, bahkan beliau sendiri yang meilihkannya. Kurasa hal itu cukup berlebihan, karna hubungan keluargaku dan keluarga Kamui tidak terlalu formal. Tapi aku menurut saja pada hari itu. Setelah waktu yang ditentukan tiba, keluarga Kamui memulai acara pertemuan tersebut. Memang dimulai dengan basa-basi yang ringan, tapi setelah memasuki inti pembicaraan mereka terlihat lebih serius, bersemangat, dan senang dari sebelumnya. Mereka membicarakan tentang pernikahanku dan anak mereka, Kamui Gakupo. Tuhan.. apa benar? Aku kan gak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku menunduk dalam diam, sesekali aku melirik ke arah Gakupo. Dia juga diam, tampak tenang dan melihatku dengan tatapan tajam. Gak mungkin! Aku takut sama dia... emang sih dia ganteng mempesona, tapi sikapnya itu loh... Luka strong! Fight!

Begitulah awal dari kehidupanku, Kamui Luka. Sudah empat bulan aku hidup berdua dengan Gakupo, dari luar memang terlihat bahagia. Seorang suami yang tampan, perhatian, bekerja, menjalani kehidupan dengan mapan, punya istri cantik yang penurut. Uwoh, sempurna banget hidup dia. Dalam hati sebenarnya aku masih agak takut, soalnya Gakupo jarang bercanda, dan setiap kita bersama, kita Cuma bicara seperlunya. Waktunya tidur, ya langsung tidur dia. Nggak maaauuu! Aku pengen punya kehidupan cinta yang lebih romantis! Tapi kenapa Tuhan kau berikan daku seorang Kamui Gakupo. Salah juga sih ga nolak waktu pertama kali dijodohin. Sayang sih, dia cool.

Meski tiap hari berjalan biasa saja, Gakupo tetap senyum kok, bahkan belum pernah sekalipun dia menunjukkan wajah masam atau mengkerut padaku. Aku gak tau harus berbuat apa, yah mungkin karena sudah baik padaku, setidaknya aku akan menjadi tipe istri ideal, meski aku masih belum merasakan seperti apa hangat dan lembutnya hidup dengan cinta bersama suamiku saat ini. Tapi bukankah aneh kalau hubungan ini bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada perasaan apapun diantara kita, bahkan kita tidak terikat kontak kerja. Ini cuma pernikahan kebetulan, dan kami tampak baik-baik saja tanpa suasana _special_ yang mendukung. Yah mungkin ini anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat. Aku hanya cukup berdiam di rumah dan berkutat dengan peralatan jahit untuk menyelesaikan pakaian pesanan atau pun menyelesaikan desain-desain baju yang aku buat. Bahan- bahan juga aku beli sendiri, karna kurasa yang bisa menentukan bagaimana seleraku hanyalah aku. Dan kebetulan, hari ini waktuku berbelanja untuk desain yang baru selesai aku garap kemarin. Gakupo sudah berangkat ke kantornya sejak tiga jam yang lalu, jadi sekarang dan seperti biasanya aku berangkat sendirian.

Meski bahan-bahan ini tidak terlalu berat, tapi ribet ngebawanya. Yah kalo nyewa tukang angkut barang untuk barang beginian ya sayang sama uang, ya udah akhirnya barang-barang itu bertengger cantik di kedua tanganku. Sekilas aku melihat seorang lelaki berbaju hitam dan berambut ungu panjang sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang wanita berambut hijau pendek, kalau tidak salah lelaki itu Gakupo dan wanita itu, aku belum tahu siapa dia. Tung.. loh? Gakupo? Kenapa dia jalan berdua dengan perempuan lain? Eh? Tangannya sekarang beralih ke pundak wanita itu. Loh? Oi, aku istrimu aja belum pernah digituin, meski tanganmu bertengger di pundak wanita itu Cuma sebentar, tetap aja kamu itu suamikuuuu! Aku harus ngikutin mereka, siapa sih wanita itu, gak tahu apa dia kalau yang jalan bersamanya itu udah nikah? Nah, mereka masuk mobil Gakupo dan langsung pergi. Dan gak mungkin aku mengikuti mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Terpaksa deh harus pulang.

Tapi kenapa Gakupo berjalan dengan wanita itu, bukankah Gakupo bilang kalau nanti dia pulang telat karna ada rapat? Rapat apanya? Orang pergi ke kantor aja enggak, malah jalan sama wanita manis pula. Rambut hijaunya.. membuatku malas masak sayur-sayuran. Kenapa Gakupo kelihatan lebih enjoy dengan wanita itu dibanding dengan istrinya? Meski kita tidur sekamar, Gakupo bahkan jarang menyentuhku, bahkan memelukku. Apa-apaan dia? Langsung selingkuh gitu? Di umur pernikahan kita yang masih seperempat tahun?

Tunggu, kenapa juga aku _furious_ banget tentang hal ini? Bukannya aku juga gak punya perasaan apa-apa ke Gakupo. Dan aku juga merasa baik-baik aja selama ini, tapi kenapa aku baru sadar kalau sikap Gakupo padaku tidak seperti seorang suami kepada istrinya? Lalu aku dianggap apa? Anaknya? Nani? Kenapa aku kayak sulit nafas? Aku gak punya penyakit asma atau sejenisnya.

"Luka, tadaima yo~." Deg . . Gakupo sudah pulang, dan aku gak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Malam itu Gakupo bersikap seperti biasanya, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa atau pun ada yang berubah. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya. Aku ingin lebih dianggap, lihatlah aku! Aku ingin tahu posisiku di matamu. Makan semeja saja aku sulit bernafas, kenapa? Tidur sekamar, aku gak bisa tenang, aku pengen menanyakannya, tapi apa aku punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya? Eh? Kenapa enggak? Aku kan istrinya. Tapi aku ngerasa semua percuma aja.

Kesokan dan keesokan harinya, Gakupo tetap bertingkah seperti biasanya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak jika aku menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Ya, aku memang jadi lebih pendiam, karna kurasa kami mempunyai dunia tersendiri. Meski menegaskan hal itu di kepalaku, hatiku tetap saja terasa sesak. Aku ingin segera melupakan kejadian sepulang belanja itu, dan fokus kepada kehidupan damaiku yang sekarang, karna pikiran yang gak terlalu penting itu juga desainku memakan proses pengerjaan yang lebih lama. Semoga aku bisa lebih cepat menyadarkan hatiku secepat aku menyadarkan otakku.

Malam ini aku mencoba membuat sukiyaki, mungkin terdengar muluk-muluk, tapi biarlah sebagai pelipur lara juga. Kalau tidak salah terakhir kami makan sukiyaki itu dua bulan yang lalu di rumah mertuaku. Dan semoga saja malam ini kami bisa mulai berbicara dan menambah kedekatan hubungan kami.

"Tadaima yo~." Dan ini dia tamu kehormatan kita sudah datang. Aku akan mencoba bersikap lebih manis padanya. Aku akan menjemputnya di ruang depan.

"Eh? kau tidak sendirian?" aku kaget karna Gakupo pulang bersama dengan wanita berambut hijau yang dulu.

"Ya, hari ini dia akan membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini. Listrik di kantor mati" Gakupo berkata dengan tersenyum padaku. Sama seperti biasanya. Wanita itu ikut masuk mengikuti Gakupo.

"kebetulan hari ini aku membuat sukiyaki, kalau kalian mau ayo makan bersama dulu, mumpung masih panas" aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun wanita itu adalah seorang tamu.

Pada akhirnya kami makan bertiga. Memamng terjadi perbincangan, tapi hanya basa-basi saja. Gakupo menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat kemudian dia kembali ke ruang kerjanya, tak lama kemudian Gumi (nama wanita itu) juga permisi kepadaku dan mengikuti Gakupo ke ruangannya. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasanya, beres-beres lalu mandi terus tidur.

Saat ini Gakupo hanya berdua dengan Gumi di ruang kerja, kata Gakupo, Gumi hanya asistennya. Tapi apa benar, membawa asisten perempuan pulang kerumah, dan disana masih ada istrimu? Atau aku yang bodoh? Membiarkan wanita lain masuk kerumah kalian, bahkan mengajaknya makan malam bersama, padahal kamu sebagai istri sama sekali belum mengenal siapa wanita lain yang dibawa suamimu. Aah, aku gak tahu lagi apayang harus aku lakukan. Sesak, aku pengen tidur.

Silau, udah pagi? Atau udah siang? Tau ah, aku masih pengen tidur.

"Luka, udah siang" sebuah tangan besar dan hangat terasa membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku tau itu pasti tangan Gakupo. Tapi apa? Tangan itu sudah terkotori oleh Gumi, aku gak mau bangun hanya karna belaiannya.

"Kalau kamu emang mau terus tidur, ya udah. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Aku tadi udah buat sarapan, aku taruh kulkas, kalau kamu mau makan, tinggal dihangatin aja ya." Setelah itu langkah kakinya terdengar meninggalkan kamar. Aku kesal, kenapa dia tidak berusaha lebih untuk membangunkanku. Ah, biarlah orang itu berlalu.

Dan benar saja, bangunku jadi lebih siang. Jam udah nunjukin pukul 09.20 am. Lapar menyerang perutku. Ingat kata-kata Gakupo, langsung aku menghangatkan sup yang ada di kulkas. Kupikir dia tak bisa memasak, ternyata.. mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri. Aromanya enak, sayurnya lengkap dan kelihatannya sup ini memang enak. Langsung saja kumasukkan sesendok sup itu ke dalam mulutku. Ya Tuhan, ini asin banget! Gak sanggup aku makannya. Ini dia emang sengaja ngerjain aku atau emang dia ga bisa masak sih? Dasar, kalau emang gabisa masak seharusnya dia minta aku buat masak aja kenapa sih? Trus tadi dia sarapan sama sup asin itu tadi? Roti di meja terlihat berkurang.. Nani? Dia makan sup asin itu pake roti? Kasihan banget siih.. ini salahku lagi ya?

Aduh, aku beneran udah gak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku ga bisa tenang lagi kalau berdua dengan Gakupo di dalam rumah. Rasanya aku kayak sulit nafas. Seperti ada tekanan udara di dada. Agak sakit, tapi kenapa? Hari itu aku mulai menjauhinya sebisa mungkin. Setidaknya aku tak mau bertatap mata dengannya. Besoknya dan besoknya lagi aku masih belum berani bertatap mata dengannya. Aku masih bingung harus berbuat apa.

Dan kenapa hari ini Gakupo libur? Waktunya benar-benar kacau, jadi kurasa aku akan memilih untuk diam saja hari ini dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Tapi tiba-tiba Gakupo datang. Segera saja aku membelakanginya, pura-pura mau mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi langkahku terhenti kemudian. Jantungku berdegup lebih keras. Apa ini? Gakupo.. memelukku dari belakang. Ini mimpi kan?

"Kau kenapa" dia berbisik perlahan tepat di telinga kiriku. Aku merinding,

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku sekenanya. Tapi dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Bohong. Kau terlihat lebih menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini. Padahal biasanya kau tak begitu"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, mungkin karna sedikit capek gara-gara proyek desainku ini" maafkan aku desainku, kau aku kambing hitamkan

"Apa gara-gara aku mengajak Gumi kemari waktu itu? Maaf" apa? Kenapa dia minta maaf? Ya emang sih ga biasa seorang lelaki yang mengajak wanita lain untuk menemui istrinya, tapi kurasa itu tidak memberi efek apa-apa padaku

"Ya, untuk masalah itu aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, lagi pula itukan berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu" aku berusaha tersenyum, meski Gakupo tidak bisa melihatnya.

" Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kepalanya disandarkan ke pundakku. Oh Tuhan, apa ini? Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku jantungan karna dari tadi detak jantungku gak bisa normal

"Mmm, iya" jawabku setenang mungkin. Tapi setiap orang pasti tau kalau suaraku agak bergetar saat itu.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuatmu cemburu" eh? kenapa?

"Eh? kenapa?" aku kaget.

"Kalau kau cemburu berarti kau mencintaiku kan?" kepalanya tetap tersandar di pundakku, "Apa benar kau tidak merasakan sakit atau sesak sedikit pun?" tanyanya lagi

"maa..." aku bingung, kenapa dia membawa nama _cinta_? Memangnya dia ngerti apa itu c.i.n.t.a ? aku sendiri meragukannya

"Aku seneng loh waktu malam itu, kau datang menyambutku, dan lagi kau membuat sukiyaki. Tapi bodohnya aku membawa Gumi pada malam itu. Kurasa aku mengacaukan semuanya. Ternyata apa yang aku rencanakan malah menyakiti diriku sendiri. Kau tak menunjukkan kemarahan sedikitpun setelah semua itu. Meski aku sedikit senang saat kau terlihat kesal dan menjauhiku. Maaf, kurasa aku telah banyak membuang waktumu dan waktuku." Tangannya sedikit merenggang. Tapi aku ingin tangan itu tetap mendekapku. Langsung saja ku tahan tangan itu. Dadaku semakin sesak. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata-kata yang cukup manis dari mulut Gakupo.

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku juga merasa susah bernafas, dadaku sesak. Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa, dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maaf juga" kurasa wajahku memanas dan tubuhku gemetar.

"Benarkah? Kau tak bohong?" Gakupo membalikkan badanku, dan sekarang dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Wajahku semakin terasa panas. Aku tak sanggup menatap matanya.

"mmm" sebuah anggukan kecil, dan setelahnya Gakupo mengangkat wajahku.

"Hei, tatap mataku" ucapnya dengan halus hingga menggelitik telinga. Perlahan ku tatap matanya. Sepasang bola ungu itu menatap mataku tajam, namun tidak terasa dingin atau menusuk, lebih seperti aku bakal tenggelam di dalamnya. Perlahan kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

"Luka.." ia membisikkan namaku hingga membuatku lebih merinding. Lalu ia menciumku. Ciuman pertama kami. Bibir Gakupo terasa lembut. Memang tidak lama. Tapi pelukan setelahnya terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman dari sebelumnya. Ia membisikkan kata "aku mencintaimu" berberapa kali. Membuatku terbius dengan tidak sadarnya. Kata manis itu kemudian berganti dengan "Kau nggak ngapa-ngapain kan sekarang?". Kemudian aku tersadar saat Gakupo mulai mengangkat tubuhku.

"Eh.. tung- desain ku-.." bibirnya kembali mengunci bibirku. Namun kali ini lebih kasar dan menuntut. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang dan tubuhku tetap bergetar. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Apa ini? Ini... cinta? Atau bukan? Otakku hanya mengirim sinyal agar aku menikmati waktu yang terus berjalan ini.

-Owari-

*sujud syukur* akhirnyaaaaaa... \\(o)/

ff pertamaku yang sangat gagal

Holla minna, terimalah pendatang baru yang aneh ini dengan lapang dada w

Sebenernya saya cuma suka baca ff disini dan lebih _into_ ngegambar fanart dibanding nulis cerita TwT

Tapi karena hati ngebet banget pengen nulis, akhirnya...

Tadaa~~~

Jadilah ff pertama saya kacau bin aneh begini

Dan juga saya sempat bingung loh dengan disclaimernya, itu diisi Yamaha Corporation atau apa TwT soalnya kan Luka developed by Crypton future media dan Gakupo developed by Internet Co. Ltd (TwT) saya payah banget

Warui ni naru wa boku wo koto yurushite kudasai... ne..

Untuk selanjutnya "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" *bow*

Moga saya bisa menjadi umat yang baik dan berguna di sini \\(OwO)/

Kalau reader sudi, tolong reviewnya yah ;D


End file.
